Shinigami Record
Shinigami Record (シニガミレコード Shinigami Rekoodo) ist eines der exklusiven Lieder, welches auf dem Mekakucity Days Album erscheint. Es ist außerdem bekannt mit der Einleitung "Die Geschichte vom Starren mit jemandes Augen". Hintergrund : Shinigami Record erzählt die Geschichte von Azami, einer Gorgon/Medusa, welche ganz alleine in einem Wald lebt und über den Sinn ihrer Existenz in dieser Welt nachdenkt. Während sie die Menschen, die von Zeit zur Zeit vorbeikommen, beobachtet, bemerkt sie, dass diese sehr schnell altern und daher auch schnell sterben, im Gegensatz zu ihr als Gorgon. Eines Tages trifft sie auf einen jungen Soldaten, welcher sie nicht fürchtet, und lernt ihn nach einigen Zurückhaltungen richtig kennen. Die beiden bald verlieben sich in einander, werden ein Paar und beschließen ihr Leben miteinander zu verbringen. : Die Zeit vergeht und Azami erwartet ein Kind. Sie bringt das Kind, welches sie Shion nennen, zur Welt und lernt das Geschenk des Lebens zusammen mit ihrer Familie noch mehr zu schätzen als zuvor. Während ihr Kind aufwächst, bemerkt sie, dass ihr Ehemann schneller altert als sie und ihre Tochter, so wie alle Menschen. Nicht mit dem Gedanken leben wollend, erschafft sie eine niemals endende Welt, indem sie sich die Mächte ihrer Schlangen zu Nutze macht und sich einen neuen Ort als zu Hause für ihre Familie wünscht, an dem niemand mehr altern müsse. Daher verlässt sie ihre Familie, hoffend sie würden warten bis ihre Welt vollendet wäre. : Nachdem sie die Welt bekannt als Heat Haze vollendet hat, wartet sie weiterhin an der Tür zu dieser Welt, wünschend, dass ihr Ehemann und ihre Tochter bald kommen und ihr neues Leben entgegennehmen würden. Nach einer Weile, in der keiner zu ihr stößt, wird ihr klar, dass ihr Ehemann lange verstorben ist und, dass eine lange Zeit vergangen sein müsse. Aufgrund dieser Erkenntnis verliert sie das Interesse an ihrer Welt, welche ihren Zweck nicht mehr erfüllen kann. Obwohl sie keinen Grund mehr hat ihre Welt zu betreten, denkt sie darüber nach alleine dort hinein zu gehen, da sie nur Unglück über Menschen, die mit ihr zu tun haben, bringe. Doch der Verlust ihres Ehemanns bringt sie bitterlich zum weinen. Am Ende fässt sie den Beschluss die Welt alleine zu betreten, ohne jemanden an ihrer Seite.カゲロウデイズ IV -the missing children- Songtext & Übersetzungen |-|Japanischer Songtext= |-|Englische Übersetzung= (Inoffizielle Übersetzung) I think about the meaning of existence A lonely monster. "Humans die really quickly," I continued with a surprised face. A young soldier fell into love with The lonely monster. "Let's spend a lifetime together like this." Holding warm hands. Treasuring the start of each and every day, The monster, which could also have children. "You're the only one that grows old." I realized I can't stand it. Harnessing the power of snakes, I don't care anymore if it were lost I created a never-ending world. Let's go with only our family. Waiting for you in front of the door, You never appear. I counted the floating clouds The sky seems lonely somehow. Somewhere in the middle of that I realized that you weren't coming. "If so, I'm not interested anymore" Should I disappear in this world alone? I don't want to forgive you, but even now, I still love you.Übersetzung von KiwiLapis |-|Deutsche Übersetzung= Inoffizielle Übersetzung) Ich denke über den Sinn des Lebens nach Ein einsames Monster. "Menschen sterben ziemlich schnell" Fuhr ich fort, mit einem erstaunten Gesicht. Ein junger Soldat verliebte sich in Das einsame Monster. "Lass uns für immer so zusammen leben." Warme Hände haltend. Ich schätze jeden kommenden Tag, Das Monster, das auch gebären konnte. "Du allein kannst altern." Ich bemerkte, dass ich es hasste. Die Macht der Schlangen nutzend, Ist es mir egal, ob es verloren geht Ich erschuff eine niemals endende Welt. Lass uns gehen, nur unsere Familie. Vor der Haustür warte ich auf dich, du erscheinst jedoch nicht. Ich zählte die vorbeiziehenden Wolken Der Himmel schien irgendwie einsam. Irgendwo nahe diesem Moment Bemerkte ich, dass du nicht kommen würdest "Wenn dem so ist, interessiert es mich nicht länger" Soll ich alleine in diese Welt verschwinden? Ich will dir nicht vergeben, doch noch immer liebe ich dich. Quellen Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Exklusive Lieder Kategorie:Mekakucity Days